


Your love will be the death of me

by Xena_146



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek is sick, POV Otabek Altin, They're both older than 20, Yuri is a sweet angel, Yuuri is one sly katsudon, so don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xena_146/pseuds/Xena_146
Summary: Otabek's medication makes him become very delirious, he ends up openly flirting with Yuri in the presence of Viktor and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I initially started writing this as an angst-themed fic, but ended up making into a fluff-themed one. I can't bear to the make either Yuri or Otabek sad in any way.  
> Enjoy the fluff!!
> 
> Update: Thank you so much for the love, I can't believe this drabble of a story that I came up with one night got more than 100 kudos!!

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the blinding light that shone right into my eyes, causing them to instantly squint. It took a while for me to open my eyes since they were so unwilling and now I’m being blinded by some mysterious light... Great... I turned my head to the side to avoid the intense light and realised that I was lying down on a bed of some sort... but why? How did I even get here, wherever ‘here’ actually is?

Looking ahead at the wall I noticed how bare and white it was. Pretty sure my room is blue and covered with posters and whatnot. They definitely were not white... Where the hell am I?... I glanced around the room and saw a small couch located at the other end of the room, near the door, with a small table in front of it, littered with what looks like magazines of some kind. I could feel a headache coming on and lifted my hand up to rub at my temples but felt a tug as I did so. I looked down at my hand and saw a needle inserted into the back of my hand with a cord attached to an IV drip bag... Why? What on earth is going on?!

It then hit me. I realised that I was, in fact, in the hospital, which meant I was lying on a hospital bed…This makes no sense.

Now that I was slightly adjusted to the bright room I slowly turned my head to the other side, groaning whilst doing so since the movement caused my headache to get slightly worse... This is so annoying... I was greeted by the sight of a young man, with shoulder-length blond hair and such striking green eyes, sitting on a chair situated next to the hospital bed. He was smiling so brightly at me, it was so mesmerising that I couldn’t look away. I felt like he would disappear if I did so I continued looking at this man... God, he was so beautiful!

“Good morning sunshine, how do you feel?”

Sunshine? Me? Did he just refer to me as sunshine? Why? I don’t even know who he is, but the prospect of the relationship between us being so close to the point where he refers to me as ‘sunshine’ made me feel all tingly and excited. Just as I was about to open my mouth the door to my room opened with a tall, platinum-coloured hair man walking in holding a plastic bag in his arms. Behind him a slightly shorter man also walked in, closing the door behind him. The first thing that I noticed about said man was his raven hair. It was so dark and black, I’ve never seen such a colour before.

“Hope we didn’t disturb you and wake you up”, said the taller of the two.

They both walked to the blonde’s side and sat down on the extra chairs that were next to him.

“Nah, you’re okay Viktor. He just woke up himself”, the blond man was still smiling as he spoke.

So the tall one is called Viktor, where have I heard that before? I swear it rings a bell but I just can’t seem to put my finger on it... Ah this is making my headache even worse.

“So what did the doctor say?” this time the shorter one spoke as he looked at the blond man.

“Over-exhaustion and the fever from the flu combined made him weak as fu-- heck,” the blond man muttered as he looked at me, his eyes now filled with concern.

“They’ve given him some strong antibiotics for his flu since there was a possibility of it becoming even worse as a result of his weakened immune system. They even set up an IV to replenish his body with the necessary fluids and whatnot. The doctor checked his fever a while ago and it’s still slightly high, but it’s nothing to be too alert about. Oh, he also mentioned that Otabek might be delirious from the meds. So basically, this guy here, probably has no idea what’s going on and will be loopy until he gets better and will remember very little afterwards.”

The blond man definitely hit the mark there, I really have no idea what is going on and what does he mean loopy? I seem to be perfectly fine, with the exception of this stupid, throbbing headache.

“So he worked himself to exhaustion, huh. Guess he developed that habit from you little one,” Viktor chuckled as he nudged the blond man.

“Oh shut up and stop calling me little one, I’m nearly 25, for god’s sake, Viktor! Hey Yuuri, did you bring what I asked for?” the blond man moved his gaze from Viktor and looked towards the other man, Yuuri was what he called him.

“Yeah. Hey Viktor, take out the blanket from the bag.”

“Oh yeah, totally forgot about this, give me a sec,” the man pulled out a small, tiger printed blanket from the bag and handed it to the blond man.

“Here you go.”

“Took you long enough, jeeze,” the blond man rolled his eyes and stood up with the blanket in hand and gently placed it over my upper body, ensuring that it covers my shoulders. He was so close to my face that I could feel his minty-fresh breath on my neck. I couldn’t help but blush so I tilted my head to the side to prevent him from seeing it. When he moved back I carefully glanced at him and once again he gave me that same angelic smile as before, and I swear to god it felt like I was hit by a cupid’s arrow. He was so adorable! He sat back down and took out his phone from his pocket and absorbed himself into busily scrolling through something.

I moved my attention to the other two men and watched as they were also immersed into what looked like a delightful conversation, judging by the heart-shaped smiles Viktor was forming every time Yuuri said something.

I really wanted to get to know this blond man, I have no idea what he is to me but I will make him my boyfriend before I leave this room…. I have to!

“Hey blondie, you have a name? Your number would also be great, thanks,” that was so smooth Otabek, well-fucking-done. Now he’ll think I’m some weirdo who can’t even ask someone for their name politely.

The blond whipped his head up and stared at me with wide eyes, I could even see Viktor and Yuuri, from the corner of my eyes, with a look of surprise on their face... Now I’ve gone and done it. Great job, me. Great job.

“Did Otabek just call you... blondie, and ask for your number?” Viktor and Yuuri asked simultaneously, with their full attention towards me.

The blond burst into laughter, with the other two following soon after.

In the midst of his laughter the blond man spoke, “The doctor did say he would be delirious, but this is so – AHAHAHA - gosh this is so damn hilarious!”

It was awhile before they all calmed down... God I felt like digging a hole in this very room and hiding in it, never to show my stupid face again.

“Name’s Yuri Plisetsky, and as for my number, we shall see,” a smirk appeared on his face as he spoke.

“Yuri, huh? Now that I can put a name to you sweetheart, mind telling me your relationship status. You single or not?” once again Otabek, you literally spoke your mind. How about you think things through for once before you open your mouth?

“Is he for real? Did Otabek, _the_ Otabek Altin, ask if you’re single?” Viktor asked surprisingly, though I could see him trying to hold back his laughter. Why was he so damn surprised though?

“I’m happily taken, sorry.”

I knew it was too good to be true, of course he has a partner. Who wouldn’t want someone like him in their lives? I looked down at the blanket that was placed on top of me. If I can’t have him, it doesn’t mean that I can’t tell him how I feel about him.

With my focus still on the blanket I voiced my thoughts to Yuri, “Damn! I’m disappointed but whoever your partner is, is so lucky. I mean your eyes... your eyes are so entrancing, I could literally get lost within them all day without a care. When you smiled at me I swear I saw a halo above your head, you looked so angelic and I felt a warm feeling spread through my entire body... You’re just so beautiful, there are not enough words in the English language for me to express how I feel about you. You literally took my breath away at first sight.”

“Please stop Otabek, I beg of you. Please, no more.” I turned my attention back to Yuri, who had his head resting on the edge of my bed... When did he get so close? I could see that the tips of his ears and his nape were flushed red… Was he that embarrassed by what I said?

“Otabek, I hope you realise that my partner is you, has always been you, for the past 8 years,” Yuri lifted his head and softly stroked my cheeks… God it feels so nice, I wish he doesn’t stop.

“For real?! 8years?! Woah! This cutie is my boyfriend? Wow, I got lucky!”

Viktor and Yuuri giggled as they were watching the interaction between me and Yuri.

“So, like… if I asked you to kiss me on the lips, you would?” I asked whilst observing Yuri’s face.

“Of course I would, however many times as you want,” Yuri chuckled.

“In that case, I’d like one right now.”

“Okay, but since you’re still sick it’ll have to be a quick one, okay?”

“A kiss is a kiss, doesn’t matter what type it is,” I shrugged. It’ll have to do for now.

Yuri stood up and slowly bent down towards me, I met him halfway and closed the distance between our lips. Oh my god, his lips! His lips are so soft and plump! I can literally die happy now! Yuri separated his lips from mine and sat back on his chair. He resumed his soft stroking and I could feel my eyes droop. I can’t fall asleep now, I still want to talk to Yuri. Stay awake, me!

“Hey Otabek, get some rest now. You need as much as you can get, or else how will you recover?”

“But I wanna talk to you, love.”

“You can talk as much as you want later on. Now rest.”

“Will you still be here?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here, right by your side.”

“Thank you, I want another kiss when I wake up though.”

Yuri chuckled and said, “Of course.”

As I was drifting off to sleep I saw a glimpse of Yuuri holding up what looked like a phone towards our direction but I was far too tired to question it and fell asleep.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Viktor and Yuuri invited me and Yuri over for dinner, since we had nothing important to do and it would be nice to see them again as it had been awhile we made our way to their house.

After dinner, all four of us sat down on the floor in front of the sofa in the living room. At first we started talking about random topics until we reached a comfortable silence.

“Hey Otabek, do you remember when you had to be admitted into the hospital two weeks ago?” Viktor asked whilst scrolling through his phone.

“Well, I can’t remember much of it but yeah I remember being in the hospital.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. We got you covered. Would you like to do the honours, Yuuri?”

“I would love to Viktor.”

“Viktor, what are you doing?” asked Yuri in a concerned voice. “You didn’t take a video that day, did you?”

“Well it wasn’t really me who did it. It was all Yuuri, nothing to do with me. Don’t worry Otabek, you’ll love it!”

I saw Yuuri plug his phone into a laptop, placing it on the table in front of us and played the video for us to see.

By the time the video ended, I could feel my entire face burn with embarrassment. I made a complete fool of myself.

“I can’t believe I did all that. I must apologise Yura, I honestly had no idea.”

“Apologise? For what? For what it’s worth you looked so adorable and innocent. You looked like a child that hit the candy jackpot, it was amusing as it was endearing. What you said to me after you found out that I was taken really just made me love you even more than I do now, and that’s saying something because my love for you is everlasting.” Yura leaned up and gave a quick peck to my lips before lying down on my lap.

“You really are something, Yura... I love you so much.” I bent down and kissed his cheek.

This angel and his love will really be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
